doflamingo x daugher reader chapter 1
by writer2505
Summary: The daughter of Doflamingo daughter AKA: the reader of the story has been sent to dressrosa to live with her father and the rest of his family. Because her mother is unfortunately dying from an in curable disease. But the reader knows how much her mother hates doflamingo and knows he is an evil man! So she doesn't plan on staying long with her evil father and the rest of his evil
1. Chapter 1

Doflamingo x daughter reader chapter 1

Doflamingo pov

I slowly open my heavy eyes, looking around my room the sun is shining though the gap in my curtains. It's only 7am and I have been woken up by shouting coming from down the hall. I turn over in my bed to face door which has been opened and slightly shut again.

Who the fuck has come in my room...

The shouting just gets louder but I can't make out what they are saying. I force myself to get up and swing my legs over the bed getting, pulling on my coat from the coach and walking out the door.

I'm Getting more and more frustrated with the yelling! Who dare wakes up there king! Has I push open my door and storm down the hall ways the shouting gets more and more clearer. "We should tell doffy!" Pica shouts and I can let it is his voice from his high peak voice.

"No! The king doesn't need this girl has a destruction we should just get rid of her!" trebol shouts has I walk up to the door of a study in the places.

What am they on about?

I slam open the door making both of them jump and hide someone sitting on the coach in this room. Standing in front of them. "What the hell are you two hiding from me! Shouting the fucking place down this early In the morning." My voice comes out like thunder shaking the room.

They go silent with shock by my out Brust but I hear a little whimer come from behind them. Walking up to them they stand in my way both giving me a worried look.

"Move!" I order and they both slowly step aside to show me a terrified little girl sitting on the coach hiding herself behind a big pillow. She looks up at me with [eye colour] little tears billing up and [hair colour] coming down to shoulders.

She is young I would say around 6 to 7 years old, I slowly get down to her level pulling the pillow away from her to find her hiding two beautiful white feather wings. And has soon has I see them I know who She is.

Without thinking my arms wrap around her little body pulling her to my chest hugging her tightly. She yelps in return her little hands pushing against my shoulders "boss we need to talk to you." I hear pica high voice and it goes right though me.

I Ignore him holding tighter to the shaking little girl in my arms. "Let me go" she whisper pushing me away obviously terrified that a man she doesn't know is hugging her. I slowly loses up my hold around her but not completely letting her go.

Looking down at her scared face she can't keep eye contact with me looking down very couple of seconds.

I look up to trebol who is holding an opened letter standing back up I keep my hand on the girl shoulder has she shakes under my grip. "Give me the letter." I snap at trebol still piss at the both of them.

He slowly hands the letter to me and I sit down on the coach next shaking angle wrapping an arm around her I pull her to my side. She looks away from me at the open window and then back and trebol who is watching her very move.

My grip tightness around her and I catch that little twinkle in her eyes to get away. "Pica shut the window would you." I say looking down to her she looks up at me and I see the will to escape fade a little but not completely.

I can't help my grin and her face drops more looking down at her hands quietly speaking to her self. I can't make out the words but I know she is thinking of some. Away to escape and get off Dressrosa.

Taking out the letter I slowly read its from her mother.

To joker

I can know longer look after [name] I have come down with an in curable illness that will take my life in a couple of weeks. And even though it gives me great pain to send our daughter to a demon like you I have know where less to hide her and I know you will find her so there is no point in putting her though hell moving her place to place to keep her away from you.

I haven't told her that you are her father. But I have told her all the horrible theses you have done and that your a MONSTER! So that she will never trust you or knowledge you has her father. So If you wanted to use our daughter for you evil little games it won't work she knows right from wrong and you will never change that about her.

Your a sick man and I'm glad our daughter came out to be nothing like you in the slightest. And By the time [name] would have got to you. I will be long gone from our home and moving to a place where I can pass away in peace.

The one thing I will thank you for is not coming after for us when I ran away with our daughter I was really surprised that you didn't send people out to look for your own child. But I guess it just shows you never really her love.

I know it's hard for you and you problem don't understand what this means cause you don't have one to use. But try and show you daughter some sort of love. But I understand if you can't you heartless man.

P.S

Tell [name] her mother loves her very much.

After I finished the letter I crunch it up into a little Ball and throw it over into a corner of the room. Angry has hell I tents my fist and feel rage going through me.

That bitch!

How the hell can she say I didn't look for my daughter I had trebol send out men after men looking for her. But he told me she always manage to move before they got to her...unless that bastard never sent out anyone to look for my only child!

My eyes shoot up to meet his and I can see it the worried look in his eyes that he has just been court out. "Outside now!" My words come out in a harsh tone and he nods walking out the room.

I look down to [name] who is still shaking by my side. She looks up at me but only for a couple of seconds before turning her head away again. Nervously playing with her hands.

I lift her head up slowly with my hand so she has to look at me. Though her eyes do not has she looks very where but me. Her body starts to shake worst and her breathing becomes heavy.

"Hush, now there know need to be so scared. Your safe here calm down a little." I tell her but it doesn't seem to help. She just frowns at me like she thinks I'm lying to her.

I just smirk gently rubbing her head, she pulls away moving to the very end of the sofa. Making me feel a little annoyed but I don't show it. "Pica stay in here with [name]" I tell pica watching has she looks around the room.

I walk out the room shutting it behind me. Trebol is standing there waiting for me, he looks nervous. I cross my arms leaning against the door gently pushing up my shades with my left hand.

"Doffy we should talk about this girl...it's best if we get rid of her she will be a distraction to you and your plans raising a child is a waste of time." He says making me more irritated.

"This was the same attitude you had when I went out to find the perfect women to give brith to my child! Are you forgetting who's blood she has running though her vines. She is my child and not distraction I will raise her to be a perfect queen!" I snap and pushing myself off the door I walk towards him.

"Doffy there is no point in..." I cut him off "shut up! I will not even argue with you about this she is my daughter and I just got her back! After that bitch ran away with her! And she said in her letter she never had anyone find them! So did you even send people out to look for my fucking daughter." I shout furious he looks at me with a piss look on his face.

"No I didn't the family agree not to send anyone out to find them. We thought it was best for you to pay attention to Dressrosa and to SMILES factory! Having a child on your case is a waste of time she will be nothing but a burden." He fully pushes me over the line.

BURDEN! My child is not a fucking burden how dare they make this decision with out insulting me! I'm there king they follow me!

Oh god all hell is going to break though me with this!

Losing me Temper I fall on punch trebol with haki making him go though the wall and smacking into the next one. "If you ever make a decision about my daughter again without informing me about it I will KILL YOU!"

I walk though the broken wall and up to trebol who is spitting blood from his mouth.

"She is my daughter! She is the one who will carry one after I die! And I will right bring her up whether you like it or not! By the time I'm do teaching her she will be strong enough to take on the hole fucking world!" My words are like thunder shaking the room.

"She is mine! And that means she is your kings daughter you will protect her with your life and if anything happens to her ever again! You will find out what the true meaning of pain is" I walk away from him hearing other family member running down the hall.

I just ignore them and walk back into the room with a very worried looking pica. And I terrifying girl. "Pica I'm sure you hear most of that, was you apart of the decision to go against my orders." I ask walking up to [name] who backs right into the sofa.

"No doffy I wanted to go and look for your umm...for her. But most of the family didn't so I felt it up to them." His words are shaky but I can tell he is not lying to me.

I bend down and pick [name] up she pushes against my coat weakly she looks tired her eyes have little black bags under them and she is very pale. "So you know who did go against my orders." I ask rising an eyebrows to him he slowly nods.

"Good, you will tell me who less went against me after I put [name] to bed." I sigh feeling stress from all this drama.

"I don't want to go to bed! I want to leave this place why have I been brought here!" [Name] finally speaks and it makes me grin she has stop shaking and now has an angry look on her face.

I grin at her gently rubbing her head. "Stop that! And put me down! Right now! Who the hell do you think you are!" She snaps pushing my hand away I feel my stress lift a little has she makes me laugh.

"Fufufu...Well look who's came out of there shell fast, giving out your orders all ready I see. Fufufufu...little miss bossy." I laugh and she gives me nasty look I hug her to me squeezing her lightly.

"Oh your just the perfect little angle" I grin at her she just pushes me away. So I press her head against my feathers on my coat keeping it in place has I gently stroke her head.

"You just go to sleep little miss bossy." I tell her has I walk out the study and up the hall to my bedroom.

"I don't want to sleep, it's all ready morning! What is the point! I want to go home!" She whines under my grip trying to get out of my arms.

Opening my bedroom door I sit her on the bed pushing her in the covers. "You are home, and you need sleep you have bags under eye..."

She looks up at me narrowing her eyes. "Why should I listen to you?" She ask lying down her head down on the pillow.

I bend down to her and gently push some hair out of her face. With a big gin on mine.

"Because [Name] I'm your dad!" I say her face goss into shock and I laugh my self out the room shutting and locking it behind me.

Couple hours later

Reader pov

Oh my god!

Doflamingo is a liar!

He has to be lying to me there is no way in hell he is my dad! I can't believe my mom sent me here...why? I don't understand why would she send me to him.

She said he is an evil sick man...so why did she send me to him!

This is bull crap!

I'm getting off this Island, I run to the balcony doors and try to open them but they are lock! Dame it...how can I get out without making any noise if I break a window they will be on me second after I won't have a lot of time to get away.

Unless I fly has fast has I can to green bit and hid there till I get my Energy back, it would only take me a minute or to get to green bit at full speed...but after I will need time to rest I'm all ready tired and I haven't eaten so it's not like I'm in full strength now.

Maybe if I tired later...I could just sneak out when every one is sleeping to night. That could work but it means spending the day here! For all I known they could lock me up or get that girl called sugar to turn me into a toy!

Oh god! Mom why would you send me to a place like this! You know what they could do to me!

I can't take the chance I'll try and get out now! I grab a chair and thrown it at the window has hard has I can...the glass shutters in pieces and I fly straight though. And fly has fast has I can to green bit when I feel. Myself stop in mid air!

What?

"Fufufufu...what do we have here. Trying to run away?" I hear his voice but can't see him. I turn my head each direction but can not see him.

"Dame it!" I breath under my voice and realise I can't move...shit! I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and he pulls me to him. I look up to his stupid grin on his face.

"Let me go!" I snap and I can finally move now I push against his chest. He laughs more gently patting my head. "Now,now there is no need for this. You will get use to your new home." He begins to move back to the palace.

No! Shit! I have no choice...I can't Control them very well but here goes nothing.

Click...click I start to click me fingers. But nothing happens. Doflamingo stops and looks down at me. "What are you trying to do [name]?" He ask watching me click me fingers.

And it works a small flames appears on my fingers. I press them against doflamingo pink Feathered coat. Setting it on fire and he let's go over me rushing to take off his coat I take my chance going a lot faster then before...

I try and keep Control of my fire but it just get worse spreading to one of my wings. "Ouch! Crap I'm Wing is on fire." I scream and try not to let the pain. Affect me has I inches way from the Forest in green bit.

And has I start to fly over the trees I feel myself be coming more and more faint. I manage to turn off my flames but the damage is all ready done. And I feel the blood leaving my left wing...dame!

I can no longer keep my self a lift in the air and start to fall at a high speed...I'm eyes giving up on me has I go crashing into the ground smashing though tree branches and Vines before I hit.

I slowly try and move but it's no good and my eyes give up on me...


	2. doflamingo x daughter reader chapter 2

Doflamingo x daughter reader chapter 2

Reader pov

Ow...all my body is throbbing in pain...slowly opening my eyes to a dimly lit room looking up at a white colour ceiling. I slowly turn my head to look around the room. The walls are a light purple with black flowers patterns going down them. A beautiful white desk with a soft white chair going with it. Alongside that is a book cabinet with all different colour books there...they look like they have been alphabetised.

There's a wardrobe with the same colour purple doors built into the wall...it's huge! It's taking up just one of the walls in this room. I look over to the other side of the bedroom and see an open door leading into bathroom. From what I can tell this all looks really expensive.

I hear the door open and I shut my eyes pretending to be a sleep still moving onto my good side where I'm wing wasn't completely burned facing away from the door has the person just walks in.

"She is still asleep." I hear doflamingo speak to someone...who?

"Well she did really hit the floor hard... Plus with all the burns I'm not surprised she hasn't woken up yet." I hear another man speak but I don't recognise his voice. It's definitely not trebol or pica.

I feel doflamingo sit on the bed next to me "how long till the burns heal?" He asks his hand going through my hair.

Making me panic trying to get my heart under Control...he is to close! I don't want this sick mam touching me!

"It depends on her...I really haven't got a clue! Wings are completely different from human skin. It could take weeks or just the matter of days." He answers...sounding like a doctor.

"Okay doc I'll send you payment through tomorrow." Doflamingo breath sounding upset. And he pulls the blanket over me more his hand again gently stroking my hair.

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple of days to check on how she is doing. In the mean time I wouldn't let her try to fly or do anything that could harm her wings more." He says and I don't hear doflamingo respond maybe he just nodded.

The door opens and shuts again...the doctor left!

I continue to pretend to be asleep while doflamingo storks my hair...at least he didn't leave me there to die in Green bit. He most of come to find me also he got a doctor to treat my injuries and he sounded generally upset about me.

I open my eyes and look up at him he doesn't have his shades on so for the first time I see his baby blue eyes looking down at me. He doesn't give me his usual big grin but a small sad smile. "Hey...how you feeling?" He asks gently pulling me up into his lap resting against his chest.

"My wing hurts and everything less hurts really bad." I whisper his grip tightens around me.

"Don't you ever do that again...you don't know how much you worried me!" He breaths holding me closer to him.

"You're a lair...you don't even know me to care what happens to me." I try to make my voice strong but it comes out weak and nothing like I wanted.

"Don't say that! Your mine daughter of course I care about you." He snaps at me turning me around in his lap to face him. A small vein popping out of his head...

"You're a lair you don't have any proof I'm your daughter!" I snap back and another vain pops out of his head.

"How do you want me to prove I'm your dad." He asks standing up he puts me back and on the bed walking around the bed his hands slightly moving.

What's he up to?

" The doctor who treated me has my blood and he could take a blood test from you and prove it that way." I say crossing my arms watching him has he walks from the end of the bed and back around again...his hands sill moving!"

"For a 6-year-old your very smart!" He says with a smirk stopping and crossing his arms.

"What have you just done?" I ask arrowing my eyes his smirk changes to a big grin...

"I have put strings all around you bed so you can't get out and try your little running off plane again." He says sounding very happy with himself.

"What!" I shout and go to the end bed of the bed putting my hand out I feel the small lines of strings like steal.

"Fufufuffufufu." He laughs and I sit down crossing my arms!...

"You're an ass hole! Take them down! I can't get way any away my wings are to burned." I shout and his face drops.

"Don't call your dad an ass hole!" He shouts a small vein popping out his head.

"You are one! Take them down, you can't keep me here for ever!" I scream my lugs out and punch the strings!

Another small vein pops out his head and he turns around walking to the door.

"Oi! Take them down!" I shout he opens the door and turns around looking at me.

"I will come and get you at dinner time and you can meet the rest of your new family." He says snapping and shuts the door...

"I will never except a family like that! Or an evil TWAT like you for a dad I would rather die than live with people like you!" I scream it has loud has I can so he can hear me has he walks away and down the hall.

1 hours passed by

I'm sitting down on the bed playing with my ice powers trying not to tell it melt. But it's hard to keep it strong for long without it breaking on me...

Mom was so good at this...she said she would teach me how! Why did she send me to doflamingo...what did I do to make her send me to this man!

I hear the door slowly opening and trebol with doflamingo walks in I slowly melt my ice away and they both watch.

"How do you have two powers..." Trebol ask I turn my head to him crossing my arms.

"That has nothing to do with you! Your ugly piece of Shit." I snap at him.

"[name]! Don't speak to him like that!" Doflamingo shouts treble looking piss off.

"I can talk to him how ever I want." I snap back and he takes down the strings picking me up into his arms.

"You will treat your family with respect! Do you understand me [name]!" He shouts in my face.

"You and your family will never be mine!" I shout back pushing away from him.

"You are has stubborn has your mother!" Snapping at me he walks towards the door.

"Put me down idiot." I push hard against his shoulder

"No your coming to meet the family and have dinner." He says ignoring my attempts to get away from him.

"I'm not hungry! I don't want to meet your family!" I snap and he turns a corner walking into a big dining room with a big table I see the rest of his so called family sitting down.

He walks to the end of the table taking a seat that looks like it's set for a king. And placing me down on the one by side him.

"Right [name] this is Vergo he is one of the Elite Officers of the Donquixote Pirates." Doflamingo points to a tall man, fair-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses...and a spoon on his check?...

Weirdo...

He doesn't say anything just looks at me taking a slip of his tea.

"This is Diamante also an Elite Officers." He points to the man sitting next to pica he wears a light colored hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin.

Also a big weirdo...he pays no attention to me just carries on stuffing down his food like a pig.

"This is sugar and baby 5." He says and I already know who sugar is my mother showed me a picture of her and told me to watch myself around her, she is the one who turns people in toys.

she wears a light-coloured dress with a hood having bear-like ears. Baby 5 is a woman of average size. She has a slim, well-endowed, curvaceous figure. She wears a skimpy, velvet French maid outfit.

Both complete weirdos!

"Hello [name] it's nice to meet you." Baby 5 says to me smiling I just give her a nasty look crossing my arms.

"[name]! Don't be rude." Doflamingo snaps I look back at him.

"Shut it doflamingo!" I snap back and immediately veins pop out his head.

"You're really starting to piss me off with is attitude [name]!" He snaps smashing his glass of wine cross the room making very one shut up and look scared.

"And... I should care why?" I ask really sarcastically and I push him over the edge he gets up and picks me up storming me down the hall. Opening the door to the bed room I was in before and drops me on the bed.

"You stay in your fucking room! For the rest of the night...because I swear to god if you keep pushing me like this I'm going to break you neck!" He shouts and walks out the room slamming the door.

"Screw you joker!" I scream so loud it hurts my throat and throw a lamp off the side at the door breaking it.

Hour later

Knock...knock

Someone is knocking on my room..."who is it?" I shout putting the book down I had got off the Book cabinet. The door opens and a maid walks in with a trolley of food. She puts them by the bed and bows "the king told me to bring you something to eat." She says looking back up at me.

"Send them back to him...tell him I'm not hungry!" I say waving my hand and resting back against the pillows picking back up the book. "Um but Princess..." I cut her off "don't call me that I'm not doflamingo daughter so I'm not a princess plus he is not the king to this Country so he isn't a king either so you shouldn't call him that..." I snap and she just bows her head and leaves with the food.

Doflamingo pov

Knock...knock

Who the fuck is that!" come in." I say and the door opens slowly the maid I sent to give [name] her food walks in her head down looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry but she told me to send the food back...she said she wasn't hungry!" She says quietly and I feel a vein pop on my head!

That girl is really starting to piss me off...

"Oaky I will come with you to bring it her!" I say standing up I storm pass the maid and walk straight on to her room. I slam her door open and she doesn't react to it just keeps looking down to her book. The maid slowly walks in behind me pushing the trolley full of food.

"You have to eat." I tell [name] walking over to her she looks up at me raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to of anything I don't want to." Her words come out calm and she looks back down to her book.

I look over to the maid who is walking away and has left the food trolley by my side. Has the door shuts I push it right next to the bed.

Sitting down I pull her into my lap and take the book off her throwing it on the bottom of the bed.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She nags trying to get off my lap to reach for it but I pull her back.

"You can read it after you have eaten." I tell her and she crosses her arms and huffs in frustration. Making me grin from ear to ear I gently pat her head.

"I'm not hungry! I told the maid that!" She snaps frustrated...

"Fufufufufu...how can you not be hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I tell her and she just shoves her shoulders. "So?" She asks and pulls feathers out of my new pink coat.

"So you need to eat... Otherwise we can sit here all night. I'll just plat your hair." I tell her putting my fingers though her hair she shivers and pushing away.

Going to take time to get use to me...

"How do you know how to do hair! Weirdo?" She asks looking around to me I grin at her frown.

"I use to do baby 5 and sugar hair all the time when they were still kids." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow to me.

"Sugar is still a kid..." Her face confused

"No that is her Devil fruit keeping her looking like a kid..." I tell her she just nods not really seeming to care.

"Well I don't care I am still not eating." She tells me resting against me. "Fine I'm not leaving till you eat." I tell her and she just shoves her shoulders again. And I gently put my fingers though her hair. Taking small parts of it and being to do a little plat on the side of her hair.

She taps my hands way from her looking up to the food...I can tell her is thinking about it.

"You have to eat something first!" She says and points to a small piece of cake. I grin and take a plate of brownies and place them on the bed. She watches me take a small bite. And I grin handing her one she breaks it in half looking at it.

"There is nothing wrong with it...what do you think I have do to it." I ask she looks up at me.

"Drug it or put poison in it." She says taking a small bite slowly chewing it. I grin more has she takes a small bite again.

"I young girl like you shouldn't be so sure everyone is out to kill her." I tell her taking her hair again I being to plat it.

She doesn't stop me this time just continues to eat small bites at a time.

"It's called survival skills, mom all ways told me to be careful because people will kill for my wings." She says calm reaching up she takes a glass of Orange squash passing it to me first.

I look down at her and raise an eyebrow "drink some." She tells me crossing her arms she narrows her eyes. I take a small sip and pass it make "happy?" I ask she nods turning back around she takes a sip and eats more brownies.

"Good girl." I breath pulling her to me gently she shivers under my grip slowly she turn her head to look at me. She Studies me watching my body language and turns back around relaxing a bit. Her shoulders don't seem to be has tensed up and her breathing has slowly back down to a normal speed.

"Why did my mom send me to you if she knows what sort of man you are?" She says catching me off guard. I grip her tighter and pull her right against my chest resting my head on her.

I can't tell her...that her mother's Is dying.

"Well she did take you away for 6 and a half years. Maybe she thought it was a about time she gave me back my daughter." I tell her with a big grin on my face she doesn't reply straight away.

"You're a bad lair..." She whispers and small sigh after...

"Why do you think I'm lying to you?" I ask still resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Just by little signs you let off...like when I ask you got all tensed up and your grip tightened around me. Showing me your uncomfortable with the subject. Also your smile changed to that big grin you have on your face now." She removes her head from undermine looking up at me and my grin just gets bigger.

"See." She points and I bring my face to hers my forehead resting against her. Her breathing becomes rapid. And eye contact stop completely has she looks down to her hands.

"Your too smart for your own good..." I tell her very surprised and happy on how observant she is for such young age and her vocabulary is much more mature for a girl of 6.

She pulls away so I loosen my grip not wanting to stress her out. "I have been told that before." She says her [colour eyes] make eye contact with me again.

"I tall blind man called fujitora came to my home one day..." She says and my face drops and she stops talking a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" She says I worried tone of voice and then she moves back more.

"Why did fujitora come to your house?" I ask getting angry and her face turns to fear.

"Mmm...well he wanted me to join the Marines and take early training..." Her words are shaky and she keeps looking away from me. And to the door wanting to get way for this situation.

"Why did he want you to join?" I ask and I try to calm my voice but end up making it more intimidating.

"Because of my powers and the fact I'm an angle it's a very rare thing that angle gets there powers this young." She rushes her words and pulls from me more and her breathing is becoming heavy and sharp.

I pull her back turning her around resting her against me, stroking her hair burying my nose into her hair. "Hush now, no need to get so frightened." I tell her but it doesn't help she just freezes up in my arms not moving.

"Shh...come on calm down." I gently rock her and bring her up to my shoulders she wraps her arms around my neck resting her head onto the soft feathers on my coat.

"Just one more question...what did you say back to him." I ask and she closes her eyes calming slowly down.

"I told him no... I didn't want to join the Marines." She whispers quietly and relief hits though me.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader Pov

It's been two weeks and I'm still stuck in this hell hole! I hate it here I'm not allowed to go anywhere outside the palace not even to the pool now because my wings have healed Doflamingo thinks I'm going to try and escape again!

I have two guards that follow me where ever I go and all the doors to the outside and windows are shut when I walk past! This is ball crap he is going way too far with this...

He says this is my home now! Well I didn't know that a home is meant to feel like a prison!

I can't take it anymore I want to go outside! I want to use my wings! I want to talk to people other than Doflamingo and his so called family! I hate it! I Hate it! I HATE IT!

And I'm not going to take it any more I storm down the corridor to Doflamingo Office there are two guards standing in front of the doors. "The boss is not to be disturbed right now!" They tell me not letting me pass!

"Does it look like I give to shits move out of my way." I scream loud enough for the hole palace to hear. The Guards look at each other then back at me "the boss is not to be disturbed..." They get cut off when the doors open and that cheeky bastard is standing in the doorway with his usual Big grin on his face.

"Well isn't that sweet my little angle come to visit her daddy for once fufufu..." He sarcastic says laughing after it.

"Fuck off you overgrown flamingo." I snap back but it doesn't seem to faze him he just smiles more stepping aside to tell me into his office. My guards wait outside and Doflamingo shuts the door.

I go to walk towards the sofa when Doflamingo wraps an arm around me from behind picking me up. Turning me around to face him. I narrow my eyes at him and his grin just gets bigger. Hugging me tightly to him, I squirm under his grip to let me go but it's no use I already know that from the two weeks I have spent here with this mad man I can't get away from him when he wants to "show affection to his daughter"...

I hate it!

He places me down on the window seal where he likes to sit with the window open. I put my legs over the side feeling the Wind go through my feathers on my wings.

Feels nice...I miss flying.

"So what is it you want (name)." He says his voice of tone has change to more serious has he places a hand on my shoulder...so scared of me getting way even when I'm right in Front of you...

"You know what I want..." I whisper my words has I watch birds fly past the window but I already know what his answer will be...but just this once please say yes...

He sits down next to me pulling me onto his lap and them pulls the window shut and with that my freedom is shattered with it.

"I told you this a Thousand time (name) you can't go outside I don't trust you. And your much safer here where I can protect you and of cause the family has well." His voice goes right though me likes knives.

I drop my head looking at his arms wrapped around me...more like chains!

"I hate you." I whisper my words holding back my tears I will not let him see me cry! He will not see weakness from me. He buries his nose in my hair gently pulling me closer to him. I feel his grin get bigger.

"I love you to" he whispers back and I shiver to those words.

"I wish you die and go to hell." I whisper again and hope this one would get to him but instead...

"Careful what you wish for my angle cause from now on where ever I go you go to." He whispers this again into my ear. His Voice is so painful to listen to...

"I'm already in hell! Living with you is hell!" I snap my words this time pulling away from him I jump out of his lap and he lets go not attempting to pull me back I run to the door slamming it open and Carry on running down the corridor. "I hate you!" I scream has I turn the corner to my room... He just laughs "fufufu..."I slam my door shut watching has my guards catch up to stand by the door. Once the door is shut I can't hear his horrible laugh.

I run to my bed jumping under the covers and let out the biggest scream of frustration. And the tears just start to fall from my eyes... I cry into my pillow...

I hate it living here! I hate Doflamingo! I hate my life!

Mom why did you send me here...what did I do to make you send me here...

I miss you...

I want to come home...MOM!

Doflamingo Pov

Buffalo has just come to tell me it's time for dinner so I was about to go get (name) from her room when I hear her crying...it's been two and half hours since she left my office I didn't think she would be this upset about it... My hand shakes over the handle to open the door...

But I can't do it I don't want to see my daughter cry special because it's my fault...I walk away from the door and down to the dining room...

15 minutes later...

I drop my fork and knife looking down to my food on my plate...how can I get her to except me and the family? Dame that mother of hers if she hadn't of taken her way I wouldn't be having this problem!

"Doffy what's the matter?" I hear baby 5 ask I look up to her...she was a lot easier to handle has a child...if only I could say the same for (name).

"Nothing..." I reply back dryly Making the rest of the family look at each other and the whispering begins...

I go to pick up my fork again and try to enjoy my dinner when the guards that i put in chargers watch (name) come running into the dining room.

"Boss (name) gone! She got out the palace somehow!" They tell me has they catch their breath.

"What!" I shout slamming my hand on to the table making the family members jump in there sit. "I want everyone set out now! And you find her and you don't come back till you have! Or so help me god you won't like the consequences!" I shout shaking the room. And immediately the family gets up and are leaving to look for (name) and all the guards.

I feel all the veins in my head pop out... How in the hell did she get out! The windows have been lock so she wouldn't be able to get out without shaming one alerting me straight away that she out and she can't get anywhere around the palace without those to guards with her!...

Reader Pov

I actually got out of that hell hole! This great it's been half hour I have been walking around the streets of dressrosa all the people seem to be happy...I guess people really have known clue that the toys that makes them so happy are people their loved ones...

I'm so glad I found that air vent in that stupid walk in closet...there is known way Doflamingo is going too able to find that. I could try flying away but I know the only place close enough to fly to is green bit and all other Islands are too far. I wouldn't be able to make it.

But if I just sneak out here and there just for a walk and a bit of fresh air I will be a lot happier and I guess while I'm out I could get myself a new book. I walk into this little old shop the inside is lovely rare old books behind blasts shows case that first edition books also handwritten books by famous authors...this is amazing I have never seen so many rare books in my life! I love it here...

Behind a little counter is an old man that smiles at me "are you lost little one?" He asks I shake my head. "I was looking to buy a book." I tell him back he smiles again coming from behind the counter walking towards me.

"These books aren't really for little girls more for adults." He tells me and it pisses me off a little bit!

"Yes they are for adults but I can read at the age of I eighteen-year-old so I need a book a bit more mature." I say seriously crossing my arms and his face goes to shock. "I see you're not like most little girls are you." He says and I Shake my head.

"We'll have a look around with have plenty of good books here for sale." He says happier walking back to his little counter. I take a good look around the shop on which one I want.

...skip another Half an hour...

Doflamingo Pov

Where the hell is she! Why can't any one find her! How hard is a little girl with big white wings so hard to spot! God I bet she Hidden them under a coat so she just looks like a normal little girl walking the streets of dressrosa.

I have even sent out clones to find her and with no you know luck... I slam my head down on my desk hard enough blood starts to fall down my head. "Doffy don't worry we will find her... She can't have gone far."Sugar tells me wiping away the blood with a cloth. I haven't let sugar go out It's too risky if anything happens to her all the toys will turn back into people causing chaos on dressrosa.

Where is she! This is so fucking stressful I only just got my daughter back! There is now way I'm losing her now! I slam my hands on the desk standing up "right that is it I can't concentrate on work right now I need to go look for my daughter!" I shout making my way to the door.

"Doffy trebol, diamante and the rest of the family are looking for her there is no need for you to go out." Sugar tries to convince me not to go but I'm not having any of it I grab the door handle swinging it open ready to storm out of the palace when...

Reader Pov

"I'm back stupid flamingo don't go getting your feathers all ruffled now." I giggle at the big idiot who was just about to go out to find me. His face turns even more angry and his fists tense more.

"Where the hell have you been young lady! You have no idea how much trouble you're in!" He shouts at me at the top of his lungs. Which for most people it would scare them but it just made me giggle I was too happy from actually going outside having a bit of freedom and getting a new book.

"Do you think this is funny!" His voice comes out deadly this time with more threat to it. And his face hardens his lip goes to a very fine line of anger.

"Look here your stupid dick head! I went out got myself a new book and came back nothing happened!" I scream and continue with my rate.

"You can't lock me up in this god dame palace forever! And you want me to trust you when you don't trust ME! To even go outside for a while!" I scream every word hoping this time it will sink into his thick head. And I stop catching my breath and wait for his response back to me...

And wait...and wait until I see I'm not going to be getting one. I feel my anger and frustration grow to the point where I drop right down to sadness and hurt.

"Trust goes both ways and I don't think you get that... I can't trust you till you start trusting me just a little!" I don't scream this time it comes out more like a soft whimper

I wait again for a response...but Instead I watch has his he gets down to my size and gently pulls me to him putting his forehead to mine. With a very serious Look on his face "I will trust you when you expect the family and me has you father. I can't trust you not to run away when you says things like "I hate you" "and go to hell" if you want my trust you need to start excepting the family." He tells me very seriously I pull away from him.

"How can I trust a man who killed his own brother and father." I snap seriously and his face goes into shock. "How...how did you find out about that! I have never told you that." His voice full of confusion and anger.

"Mom told me...she told me loads of horrific things you have done to people..." I look down when I speak to him at this point because all of the horrible things mother told me he has done come flying back into my memories...

The list goes through my head.

Owning slaves...

Selling people into slavery...

Turing people into toys...

Taking over a Country...

Killing hundreds of people to do it...

Forcing Tontattas to me SMILES...

Kill your own brother and father...

And the list just gets longer and longer I could go on all day about the have a stuff he done. And it makes me sick I can't even Bring myself to look at him... It's too painful to think this man is apparently my father and a monster!

"(Name)..." He goes to reach for me again when he sees I have saddened because of that fact. But I Flinch at his touch and he notices and doesn't attendant to touch me again pulling away from me.

"I had reasons for what I did in my past...I didn't just kill my family for the sake of it." He says calmly has if that makes everything okay! I snap my eyes up to him tensing my fists.

"And what!" I shout at him furious "that makes everything thing okay! Because you had fucking 'reasons' to kill your family you think that makes it all better! Because it doesn't nothing you say can justify what you did! You have known right to take the lives of others! No matter what the reason!" I scream everything letting it all out.

"You are not God! You don't have the right to decide who lives and dies! No one does and the fact that you think you do shows how much of a monster you really are!" I stop there catching my breath taking in deep breaths!

Before screaming this part so loud it hurts my throat!

"I will never except a MONSTER LIKE YOU!... like hell will you ever have my trust and I will never...NEVER NEVER BEEN YOUR DAUGHTER!... I breath heavy after all that and watch has his face turns seriously piss off.

"I understand your upset right now and that you don't mean any of that..." I cut him off because I know he is trying not to lose his temper with me but I know inside right now he wants to kill me.

"I mean very word of that!" I snap at him slamming my new book to the floor.

"No you don't (fist name)!" He snaps back voice deadly threatening for me give in to him.

I simply cross my arms and hold my ground "yes I do and you know it to..."

He stares at me and I can tell he is about to break and I don't know if I should push him any further the consequences could lead me to be very hurt. Though he hasn't very laid a finger on me since I came here and all I have do is try to piss him off has much has possible.

His fists start to shake with rage and his whole body tenses up and I'm now starting to find it very hard to keep eye contact with him...because even though he has his glasses on and I can't see his eyes. I can see all the anger and stress coming from him, right now it's like staring at a volcano about it go off and destroy everything in its path.

Man... I have really piss him off...I shouldn't push it any more he's going to kill me!

"I'm going to my room, I have had enough of your pretending to care for me...just leave me alone Doflamingo I don't want to be you little puppet...I will not let you use me for your own little games...and even if I did I know eventually you will get bored and throw me away like you do to the rest of this so called family of yours..." I breath my words slowly and my body just gives in on me...oh god my exhausted this is too much stress for one day. I need to take a nap or have some coffee...am this giving me a headache.

I pick up my book and go to turn away when he snatches my arm pulling me to him roughly I yell in surprise. He holds me to his chest standing up he walks back into his office closing the door behind him.

"Didn't you just hear me! Let me..." He cuts me off very abruptly

"Hush! Not a other word out of you!" His Voice is frightening me... he is really angry at me...crap!

Walking over to his office sit he sits down taking me with him has he puts up his feet on to his desk knocking off stacks of papers and books. But he doesn't seem to take notice just pulls me closer has he leans back in his chair. Letting out an I huge he sighed I feel his chest lower. I look up at him and I can't tell if his eyes are closing or not. I go to pull myself up off of him but he just pushes me back down so that I'm lying against him my head resting on his shoulder!

"Doflamin..." He cuts me off again

"It's dad" he says as if he is correcting me!

"No it's..." He cuts me off again

"Call me daddy." He says with a cocky tone of voice I watch has a smirk appears on his lips.

"Hell no!" I snap pushing to get away from him, he just chuckles in response to my response and struggle to get away from him. Has he just pushing me back down again resting my head on his shoulder.

"Let me go I want to sleep in my room! I told you leave me alone!" I hiss at him, God! Why won't he just give in! I have just scream at him in the corridor horrible words and he wants to just let it go. That fast...

"You have a nap here..." He breaths sounding tired and takes my book from me also taking off his glasses he places them down onto his desk opens the book and uses it to cover his eyes.

"I am not having a nap with you!" I hiss at him again going to grab my book but without even looking at me he knows and grabs my hands. Placing them back down before wrapping his arms around me.

"You used to have a naps with me all the time when where a baby." His voice is calm quiet I can tell he is going to doze off soon.

What the hell is he on about mom took me away from him when the hell would have he ever had the chance to that with me...

"You obviously lying their mom took me away when I was a baby." I don't hiss at him this time there is no point I know I'm not going to get my way with this one so there is no problem in being nasty.

"Your mother didn't take you away from me till you were 8 months old...I never gave her the chance for the first apart of your life you never left my side! It was pure luck your mother managed to get you out of this Country and away from me. If I had known she was making a run for it she would have die on that very day! I would have not hesitated to kill her for taking you away." He words are quite slow no threat at all just a relaxed tone of voice. I decide to relax to snuggle into the feathers on his coat...

"So how did mom manage to get away with it then..." I ask quietly now interested on the subject.

His hand goes through my hair slowly stroking it over and over making me feel better stress slowly fading away. Which I hate to admit because it's him making me feel better but...it's not like I have mom to go for cuddles anymore.

"I had to go out on Business for a day or two and it was far too dangerous for me to take you so I had no choice I had to leave you with your mother...but I know she would try to take you so I put 3 guards with her at all times and I had two members of the family put with you at all times so while I was gone you weren't meant to be left alone not even for a minute!" He continues to explain to me how I was apparently taken away him...

But there still sn't not any Proof yet that he is my father he won't do the DNI test.

"But I was worried about you so I called trebol and Senor pink to check you where okay the person who answered was senor pink. He spoke to me while trebol watch you and your mother...while I was speaking to senor pink, trebol had to leave you and your mother on your own his reason was that the SMILES factory had some sort of technical difficulties and had to be sorted immediately. I on the other hand had no idea what was going on because senor pink was talking to me he didn't know and did not inform me that you had me left alone with just your mother and the guards...who your mother had no trouble taking down she was quite a strong woman and know how to put up a fight." He stop there a smirk appearing on his lips after he mentions mum...

"So your mother took you straight to green bit after beating the crap out of the guards I had put in place. Where she had hidden a small fishing boat she had brought a before couple months and use that to get out onto the sea...and just like that I had let you slip right though my fingers." He whispers the last words into my ear his other hand going down one of my wings.

"So… just wondering did you very check if there was a emergency at the SMILES factory on that day..." I ask...it's weird has soon has senor pink left the factory started having problems meaning trebol had to leave has well...you can't put that down to luck...

"No why would I trebol wouldn't lie to me." He answers quite confident.

But...

"But...didn't he lie to you for years about sending people out to look for me...he said so himself that he thought I was a burden to you...and he had to have known that mom could have taken down those guards without any trouble..." I tell him again quietly gripping his coat.

I think he did it on purpose...he knew mom would get away...he wanted this to happen and he knew dolfamingo wouldn't question him on it...

"Are you implying he did this on purpose (first name) I don't like that!" Dolfamingo sits up now his voice a little bit irritated...my book drops to the floor.

"Well a little bit...I mean the one time he left was when senor pink was not with him to see anything ...because technical difficulties with the factory...but the factory is highly guarded and has the best men down there...and it's never happened before...I have been looking into the factory documents the past week I never saw any document saying on that date when mom took me away that there was anything going wrong with it..." I tell him but I don't look up just play nervously with my hands...he doesn't know I was looking at the documents...

"So in conclusion it's you who's lying about how mom got away or just making up a story so I will Believe I'm your daughter...or trebol lied to you about the factory..." I say nervously quiet...I know this will piss him off and he was just starting to calm down but...I can't let this pass...it's too important.

"I am not lying (name) and didn't you say you can tell when I am!" He hisses at me I don't look up to him.

"No it didn't seem like you were lying to me...I'm just saying there is a chance trebol let mom get away...he didn't want you to have a Child and he knew with me out the way you would totally in fixate on work." I keep my words quiet not threatening at all and move closer to him gently snuggling to him...hoping it will help loosen up tenseness coming from him right now...

He really doesn't like it when anyone talks bad about the family...

He sighs and gently hugs me to him squeezing lightly this time I hug him back a little gently pulling on his coat...I like his coat.

He notices and chuckles at me gently stroking my hair "you like my coat back then has well." He says with a smirk on his face. I blush embarrassed hiding my face into the pink feathers. This makes him laugh more kissing the top of my head and starts to walk towards the door.

He walks down the corridor and into my room he gently places me down on to the bed pulling the covers over me. Slowly pushing me down to rest my head on my pillow.

"You rest up for tomorrow now I have to go check something really quick." He gently tells me rubbing my head.

"But I don't what to go to sleep yet." I whine frowning at him, he smirks and just continues to rub my head.

"If you do I might consider letting up go outside." He breaths sitting down beside me. My eyes widen and I go to sit up but get push back down.

"Really you're not joking!" I ask excitement in my voice!

"Yes but only on palace grounds with your guards and one of my strings attached to you!" He says seriously with a very serious expression on his face.

Oh my god yes!

"That's fine! I'm perfectly happy with that for now!" I say smiling like a big idiot he grins leaning down kissing I'm for head I feel my cheeks heat up I'm not use to so much affection off him...but I guess if he is my dad it's normal.

"Good girl now go to sleep I need to do some checks." He gets up pulling the covers over again gently putting a couple of stings around the room...he thinks I don't notice him doing that very night...he only has to move his fingers ever so slightly.

Walking towards the door I stop him in his tracks "you're going to check if I was right about trebol aren't you." I whisper quietly he continues to walk to the door opening it and turning to face me with a small smirk "you're too clever for your own good... Night Princess." He says technically speaking answer my question which is that he is going to check...


	4. doflamingo x daughter reader Chapter 4

Doflamingo daughter x reader chapter 4

Doflamingo Pov

I have been spending all of my time in the past two days going through the documents for the SMILES Factory. And it looks like my little angle was on to something...there is no reports anywhere of technical difficulties at the factory on the day (name) was taken by her mother.

I can't believe this...

I never thought trebol my second in command of the family could do this... but I might be reading too much into it. Though it does sound suspicious that he had to leave...but I never really thought too much into it.

I need to talk to trebol about this and the whole family, I will do it at dinner tonight.

I put the documents away in my desk walking towards the window I look down at (name) sitting by the pool reading her book with the two guards next to her...why did I ever make that deal...letting her go outside.

But it should be fine she has two of my strings attached to her wings so I know I can just pull her back if she tries to fly off or run for it. But she could just use her fire powers to burn the strings off... but I would know straightaway...but still!

But I doubt she will use her flames again since she knows she can't control them and I have no intention of letting her train with her powers...it will just make it all that easier for her to escape me! and mine little angle isn't going anywhere!

Thank god that mother of hers is dying! Serves her right taking my daughter away disobeying my orders! If she never comes near (name) again I will kill her!

She will not take my daughter away again!

I would destroy the hole of dressrosa before I let that happen! I should have just kill her straight after (name) was born but I thought I would be nice and let her live to look after her daughter! But her mother was such a selfish bitch! She could have had anything she wanted and do thing she wanted has long has it was in dressrosa. Yes, I guess I did Force her to have (name) but she should have been fucking great full she got to have a child with me!

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect father for her child! but oh well I still won in the end because now (name) is back in the hands of me and not that bitch!

I sigh looking away from (name) and walking towards the door going down the corridor to see baby 5 "hey young master." She Says with a smile I smirk back "baby 5 and where are you heading?" I ask crossing me arms she looks at me nervously

"Well young master I a man from the Marines is here he said his name is Fujitora and he wants to speak with (name)." She tells me and rage builds up Inside me! He is going to ask her to join the marines again!

Hell no! That is not happening!

"Where is he" I snap at her and she jumps in shock.

"(Name) was by the pool and I told him he could find her there." She nervously mumbles...

What!

"Don't you ever let anyone from outside the family speak to her again without telling me first do you understand!" I snap at her again serious and she just nods scared out of her mind but I just storm right pass her and down to the pool.

Reader Pov

"(Name) it's nice to finally able to talk to you again." Fujitora tells me has the blind man sits by the pool with me.

"It's nice to see you to Fujitora...but how did you know I was here the last time you saw me was when I was living with my mother." I asked curious...maybe he has spoken to mom! He might know where she is!

"Yes that is right and well the truth is I didn't know you had been sent to your father so I went back to your old home and the neighbours informed me that you had been sent to dressrosa and your mother has moved out." He tells me with a smile but I don't believe that smile is for me...

Mom moved! Where has she gone! How am I ever meant to find her now...?

"I didn't know mother had move out..." I whisper sadly looking down he taps my head I look up to him and he also has a sad smile to.

"I know but she honestly did send you here to keep you safe." He tells me but I don't understand! Mom hated Dolfamingo! She told me all the horrible things he has done and still she sent me here for my safety! How am I safe here with a man like this...?

"But I don't understand mom hated Dolfamingo...why would she think I was safe here?" I ask him but he isn't the one who answers my question.

I Yelp in surprise when two big hands pick me up pulling me away from Fujitora. I look up to see doflamingo with not his usual grin but a very anger one instead. He turns me around holding me tightly to him. But doesn't look at me, he just keeps his eyes focused on Fujitora.

"She sent you here because I'm your father and there is no one who could do a better job at keeping you safe then me!" Doflamingo says very serious this time looking down at me and his expression softens for a minute.

"Ohh I can think of a couple People who could do a better job then you doflamingo!" Fujitora says with a very cocky tone of voice and Doflaming looks back up anger to him furious.

"Fujitora please don't make him mad." I mumble he smirks and I feel doflamingo grip tighten around me.

"What are you doing here!" Doflamingo snaps at him pulling a chair over he sits down and places me on his lap both his hands on the side of me pulling right up against him.

"I came to ask if (name) had changed her mind about joining the marines since she has been moved from her mother." He breaths and I feel doflamingo grip tighten again to the point that it's a bit painful...

I feel the anger between them build I look up to Dolfamingo who's face is pour anger!

Oh... He is not happy at all!

I look back at Fujitora who face is more bank I can't really tell what he is thinking...

"I think I want" I get cut off by doflamingo very abruptly "she is not going anywhere!" He snaps full of anger!

"I want her to answer not you!" Fujitora snaps back to him his grip tightens around his walking stick.

"I'm her father and I'm telling you! She is staying me with me! Like hell am I going to let my daughter join the fucking marines!" Doflamingo is all most shouting and his hands move from my sides and wrap around me...god he is so over protective! It's not like if you let me go for a second I will just make a run for it!

"Doflamingo can you please let me finish my sentence..." I ask him sweetly looking up at him he looks down his face still anger he raises an eyebrow to me. I smile at him placing my hands on his hands.

His face softens just a little but his grip on me dose not. I look back to Fujitora who is waiting for my answers. "Fine." Doflamingo grumpy mumbles to me I tighten my grip around his hand to try and show him to trust me...

"Like I was saying I think I should stay here...I don't want to be in the marines it's just not for me." I say it very easy and have no problem with my answer...yes if I joined the marines I would get away from Doflamingo but the marines are just has bad has a lot of pirates out there they lie to the public about things and a lot of them use their power in the wrong away. I don't want anything to do with that...

I feel doflamingo body relax and his grip loosens just a little bit. "I see well if you change your mind you know you am all ways welcome at the marines." He says with a smile.

"Thank you I hope to see you again soon Fujitora make sure to look after you self." I happily tell him has he stands up ready to leave.

"Oh don't worry (name) I will be checking up on you a lot more now." He says very serious but I think that's more a threat for Doflamingo telling him he is being watch.

"Well I look forward to seeing you again have a trip back to headquarters." I say has he walks away I watch him until I can no longer see him.

I look up to Doflamingo who is grinning like a big idiot at me.

"Don't you go reading too much into this stupid flamingo!" I tell him pointing my finger to him but he just keeps grinning taking me off his lap he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Doflamingo... c..an't br..eath." I breath pulling from him but with no luck.

"My good little angle...daddy little princess." He whispers in my ear stroking my hair.

I blush lying my head on his shoulder...

"Doflamingo I didn't do it to make you happy...I would rather stay here then go to the marines." I whispered to him but he pays no attention just continues to stork my hair hugging me tightly.

"Call me dad." He gently demands.

"No!" I snap...I will not call him dad he has not changed my mind about not trusting him.

"Why?." He asks me I can hear a little of hurt in his voice.

"I...I don't feel like your my dad...this is still all to new for me." I whisper keeping my gaze down away from him.

"Then how about Doffy instead I only let family members call me that." He asks lifting my head with his finger to look up at him smiling face.

Doffy...that would be okay.

"Okay Doffy will be fine..." I mumble and he smirks at me hugging me to him again.

"Good at least your starting to warm up to me. He mumbles under his breath walking back into the palace holding me close.

"In your dreams doflamingo." I snicker back at him he chuckles softly as he gently taps the back of my head.

"Doffy not Doflamingo...Doffy." He whispers in my ear making me feel embarrassed I turn my head away from him resting it on his shoulder.

"Fine...Doffy." I mumble quietly gripping his pink feathered coat not daring to turn my head to see his face because I know he has that big grin thats saying he is pretty happy with the outcome of today.

He walks back up to the main floor and I see baby 5 and vergo I notice baby 5 is avoiding Doffy she won't give him any eye contact has they stop in in front of us.

"Fufufu vergo I see your back." Doffy voice instantly changes it goes more serious, darker...I don't like the sound of his voice when he is like this it's just pour evil. His whole body language change and I can tell he has gone from gently doffy to joker the person no one would dare cross unless they want to lose their life.

"Yes, I have some new information to inform you on." Vergo has a very deep voice and all ways this deadly serious

"Okay then let's get down to business! (Name) you can go and get your lunch now..."Doffy voice is like knives again cutting though me...he gently rubs my back and without thinking I flitch immediately he stops looking down to me he raises an eyebrow in concern.

"What's wrong (name)?" He asks me and I know it's not meant to sound like a threat or intimidating...but the way he is now. So aggressive...

Business Doffy is something completely different to the man he is with me.

"Nothing...just a shiver...can you please put me down now..." My voice is sweet and clam but his expression does not change... he knows when I'm lying to him out of fear.

"Did you just say please...you have never been that polite to me in the hole two weeks you have been here." And right there with that one word he got me I fuck up...I shouldn't have been so intimidated by him!

But inside of snapping back I giggle at him nervously and jump from his arms to the floor. Scratching the back of my head I slowly walk away.

"I guess you were right I must be warming up to you." I giggle again with my eyes shut tight a lot more nerves in my voice.

"(Name)" Doffy voice is a little more piss off this time and I can tell he is growing impatient with my lies. He takes a step towards me holding his hand out to me and I panic for a second. When Vergo puts his hand on Doffy shoulder stoping him.

"Young master we have business to attend too..." Vergo has just save me there...thank goodness!

Doffy doesn't look away from me for a moment and then slowly pulls his hand back. "Fine...(name) I will see you later don't get into any trouble." Doffy voice is deadly serious.

I just nod at him turning away I quickly make my way down the hall way my two bodyguards not far behind me has I turn the corner I relax immediately has I can no longer feel his stare in the back of my head...

God it's horrible when he is like that! It's like there is this big dark ora Coming from him. It makes me feel really uneasy around him...like he is showing his true nature...

But then again Doffy can be really gently and kind...to the family members and me I do believe he wouldn't want any harm to come to them...but that is gentle Doffy not Business joker...and they are two completely different people...yes they might have the same body but...

Doffy is gently kind and wouldn't hurt the family...

Joker is a monster and will destroy anything in his way even the family...even me.

Doffy didn't kill bother...joker did and Doffy didn't kill his father joker did...I'm pretty sure joker was born because from all the pain and suffering Doffy had to go through has a child. The stress and pain was too much for him to handle therefore joker was born the part of Doffy who is evil to the very depths of his soul...

joker is the part of Doffy that handles all the pain and suffering and he Is the strong part of him the part the part that needs everything under his control and everything precious to him to be protected no matter the cost! But he is also the part that will kill his precious ones if they show to be a threat to him...

Doffy is determined to never suffer like he did has a child again and because of that fact he is never really at peace with himself all ways on edge...always got joker waiting close to come out and defend him.

It's like a broken light switch easy to turn off into the darkness...really hard to push back on into the light.

I could trust Doffy has a father though he is still a little fuck up...but I couldn't never except joker...and I can't trust one and not the other...they are both the same person...just completely different personality...

I wonder if Doffy was Born with split personality...or it did just slowly develop over his young childhood and young adult's life...

I come out of my haze when I get to the Royal kitchen table where a maid places down my lunch. "Today you have chicken soup for lunch Princess." She bows has she leaves the room.

I gently take a small sip of the soup...doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it and it smells really good...

10 minutes later...

After finishing my chicken soup, I head off to my room with my bodyguards following closely behind me. Has I approach my bedroom door they push forward getting there first to open the door first for me.

I roll my eyes at them has I walk past walking towards my desk I look for my new book. But I can see it..when is the last time I had it?

Oh...shit that's right Doffy had it off me in his office...it's not like I can go get it now...he is in the middle of work.

Guess I could just go sit by the pool and reread an old book. I pick a book at random and had for the door when a sharp pains hits my heart. And then again it hits Worse every time...

"(Name) are you okay?" One of my bodyguards approaches me with a worried look. Has I place my hand to my chest I take deep breaths counting to 5 I exhale and take another deep breath till the pain starts to die down a little. After a minute or two it doesn't seem to be getting any worse.

It's probably just heartburn...

I stand up straight and smile at my guards who both look little worried. "I'm fine it's just a little bit of heartburn." I tell rolling my eyes at them again I continue to walk towards the door.

"Wait Princess we should inform doflamingo about this..." He says every serious I turn around to them putting my hand on my hip.

"Are you really going to disturb one of the most powerful man in this country because his daughter has a little bit of heartburn! Trust me you don't want to do that! Especially when he's in the middle of working." I tell them with all serious they both look at each other and them back to me.

"Fine but if it gets worse you most tell us so we can tell your father." I roll my eyes at how serious they are being over this stupid little thing.

"Fine I will and don't call him my father doflamingo is just fine...now I would like to sit by the pool and read my book so no more nonsense over this! I'm not even in pain anymore." I start to head for the door again lying about not being in pain in fact it seems to be getting worse but it's probably just because I'm moving around. After I sit down and relax it will go away.

After I get to the pool and sit down on one of the sunbathing seats we have out there I open my book and was about being reading when I watch has my bodyguards pull over a Big umbrella.

"What's is this!" I snap and the both reply at the same time like it's been rehearsed.

"To keep you for burning in the sun Princess." They are both deadly serious sitting up I put my book down ignoring the growing pain going down my body.

"That is just silly... Cough... Cough." I began to tell them off again when all of sudden my chest feels like it's on fire and the pain becomes unbearable. I start to cough up small amounts of blood into my hands. I go into shock when I see the blood dripping from them and running for my mouth.

"Princess!" My bodyguards yell worried out of their minds and in complete shock they run to my side has I continue to cough up my blood has the pain makes its way around my body... I feel like I'm on fire! I scream in agonising pain collapsing to the ground gripping my chest in some much pain.

"Quick! Go to doflamingo office immediately and tell him what his happening to the Princess!" I hear one of them scream I watch has the other guard runs off...

Shit...no they can't tell him about this! He is going to be so mad that I disturbed him while he is working! He is going to think I'm a burden to him!

He will kill me!

"No...don..don't...tell...cough cough!" I try to speak but my voice comes out weak and I can't continue has I cough up more blood.

"Don't speak just keep your eyes open and concentrate on your breathing." I try to move and sit back up but it's no use my eyes start to go blurry and it's like the hole word is spinning in front of me.

My breath gets shorter and more rapid and I start to feel really tired. I try to keep my eyes open and not to lose consciousness for has long has possible but it's getting really hard and the pain is just too much.

My guard is looking over me I can see his lips moving buts blurred and I can longer hear anything well either. My eyes begin to shut one their own and everything just goes dark...


	5. Chapter 5

Doflamingo x daughter reader chapter 5

Reader pov

Beep... beep...beep...beep...beep

What is that noise...I slowly open my heavy eyelids to see I'm in a dimly lit hospital room. Slowly turning me aching head to see a small lamp that is lighting the room. With flowers next to it and a little card going with it.

Weird who would have left them?

I slowly turn my head back to face the ceiling...God all my body is aching and everything just feels so painfully. I gently try to move my left hand up to my face but realise quickly that someone is holding it.

Turning my head to see a fast asleep Doffy sitting in a small armrest chair. His hair is a mess and bags under his eyes...

I look back down to my hand and gently try to pull my hand from his again but his grip tightens and a little grown comes from him.

I sigh quietly and try again trying not to wake him...

But I fail because seconds later his eyes burst open quickly looking around the room and then slowly down to me. I smile up at him "hi doffy" I whisper my throat dry and aching.

The panic looks in his eyes absolve with relief taking over, has he gently gets up hugging me tightly to him with a gently squeeze...

"Ohh thank god...you're finally woken up (name)" he whispers so much relief in his voice, his hold gets tighter and he lifts me up off the bed sitting down himself Holding me to his pink feathered coat.

"My little princess...my little baby girl" whispering softly into my ear has he gently rocks back and forward.

"Doffy...I'm sorry..." I try to speak example how sorry I am and I don't know what happened or why I collapsed.

"Shhh...now my little baby girl...you don't have to worry about anything. I'm never going to let you out of my site again." He whispers again and this time it's got more rage in it.

"I will never, never,never let this happen again! I promise to kill who ever poison you...I'm going to keep you safe! I won't make the same mistake a third time!" This time he doesn't whisper this he announces it with boiling rage and promise.

His grip tightly to the Point it hurts a little...

"But doffy..." He interrupts me again nuzzling my hair. "Shush...now sweetie you need to rest I'll tell the doctor you have woken up." And just like that I'm stuck right back where I started not knowing what's going through his head.

And some one poisoned me? ...but why!

Back at the palace...

The doctor said I have to stay in bed for a hole week and have two check-ups a day with an IV drip in my hand the hole bloody time! This sucks man...

And on top of that doffy has doubled the guards who watch over me so now I have four! This is a nightmare...

Just when I was getting him to trust me to go outside...

I'm stuck in bed with nothing to do and eve if I wanted to go anywhere I wouldn't be able to without Mr overprotective stopping me...

I sigh heavy in frustration sitting up in my bed and go to get out when the door slams open doffy walking in with a big grin on his face. That quickly disappears when he looks at me.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" He asks shutting the door behind him walking over to me.

"I just wanted to get a book from the Library." I mumble disappointed has he places me back into my bed pulling the covers over me.

"You hear the doctor you have to stay in bed!" He tells me with that stupid grin back on his face. I roll my eyes at him which only makes him grin more at me.

"If you want something you ask the guards to get you it...I already told you this when we got home! And you better not go against the rules either or I will just have you put with me all day and night is that something you really want..." He says this with a grin but his voice is dead serious...

Not breaking eye contact with me for I second making me frustrated and look away from him. But he takes my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Well (name)?" He asks again more serious with no grin just a anger face...

"...no..." I whisper looking down he lets go of me and tapes me head.

"Good girl." Pulling me into a hug catching the IV drip on my hand.

"Ouch...doffy watch the drip..." I mumble under my breath; he chuckles squeezing me tighter to him. "Sorry princess didn't mean to." He breaths nuzzling my hair.

"And stop calling me that! I'm not a princess!" I snap this and push away from him but have no luck has he keeps me press against his pink feathered coat.

"But you are you're my little princess...or my little angel instead with one do you like better?" He asks has he places me back down into the bed.

I look up at him with a blank impression. "Neither one!" I hiss at him which only amuses him. He ruffles my hair and I slap his hand away.

"Well tough luck you will have to get use to it...oh and I have a surprise for you." He tells me standing up off the bed walking towards the door.

"What is it?" I ask but get no answer has he walks out my room shutting the Door behind him.

Bursting back in minutes later with small ginger and black kitten in his arms and a big grin on his face.

"Oh my god she so cute!" I squeal has he passes her to me.

"Meow...meow"

"Aww she adorable!" I can't help my excitement!

"I thought you would like her..." I hear doffy mumble happily under his breath. I smile up at him "thank you doffy I love her!" I tell him stroking her has she snuggles by the side of me.

"I'm glad to hear it...now at least you want be complaining you bored in your room..." He chuckles tapping my head I smile up at him and without thinking I reach up and hug him around the neck.

"Um...thank you doffy..." I don't know what to say and I'm still not sure why I hugged him. I feel his body go in shock for a couple of seconds but he soon hugs me back nuzzling my hair.

"Your welcome princess...if I know getting you a kitten would make you this loving to your dad I would have do it a long time ago." He chuckles softly really happy with himself.

"Don't go reading too much into this doffy...I'm just grateful is all...doesn't mean you can buy things to earn my trust and love." I whisper to him gently pulling on his coat.

He sighs "I know that baby girl...if only it was that easy..." He breaths kissing my head he places me back down onto the bed.

"Now get some rest...I'll get you when dinner is ready." He tells me has he walks out the room.


End file.
